The technologies of AC direct driving light emitting diodes (LEDs) have attracted a wide attention for their characteristics of simple structure, low cost, long lifetime and the like, and IC for AC direct driving LEDs is the key technology. However, in the existing technologies of IC for AC direct driving LEDs, all methods of supplying power for the IC use a method of taking power directly from an AC high-voltage supply that converts mains high-voltage AC supply of 220V RMS (Root Mean Square) or 110V RMS into a low-voltage DC and supplies the low-voltage DC power to the IC, which mainly includes power resistor voltage drop, high voltage nonpolar large-capacity capacitor voltage drop, transformer and switching power supply, etc. The existing resistor voltage drop technology has an apparent disadvantage that the useless power dissipated on the voltage-dropping power resistor is large. The capacitor voltage drop technology has disadvantages of poor anti-surge performance, and low reliability. The transformer technology has disadvantages of low efficiency and large volume. The switching power supply technology has disadvantages of complex circuits and high cost. Moreover, such an AC high voltage power taking technology has an especially critical technical disadvantage that, in the practical application, a large number of long AC high-voltage circuit wires will cause difficulty in the wiring between LEDs and ICs on printed circuit board (PCB), an increase in the area of the PCB and lower reliability. Especially, for the chip on board (COB) technology that has been widely used and is continuously developing rapidly, namely, the technology of bonding LED chips and IC chips for AC direct driving LEDs on a ceramic or aluminum board, the existing AC high voltage power supplying technology for the IC for AC high voltage direct driving LEDs usually requires a large number of long and high-voltage connecting wires and electronic components with a high voltage of hundreds of volts, which significantly increases the area of the board for LED chips and IC chips, lowers the reliability of the products and increases the manufacturing cost.